Raising Robin
by A.L. Newcomb
Summary: The Flying Graysons are murdered and the life Dick Grayson once knew is over. Through the coming darkness can Bruce Wayne give him a new life or while he unknowingly create another bat? Very Dark, Lost of angst and fluff. Rewrite of Steps to a Hero
1. Prologue: End of the Flying Graysons

Raising Robin

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: this is a rewrite of my old fanfiction Steps to A Hero….

Prologue: End of the Flying Graysons

Why is it that when people think of the last moments of life they think things slow down? To Richard John Grayson time sped up as his parents feel to their deaths. They moved at super speed, to fast for anyone to do anything to make it better, to make it stop.

The sound of breaking bodies could somehow be heard over the mess of the circus tent as people screamed and children cried. All Dick can do is stand frozen at the top of the platform. Is eyes, so bright blue, are wide and full of fear and horror. He skinny limps are shaking as his face is frozen in a scream that won't come to voice.

Everything speeds up so fast and then just stops. The whole god damn world just stops in its tracks to stare at the mangled, broken, dead bodies of Mary and John Grayson. Like its some kind of show and Dick swears he sees a flash go off somewhere in the crowd. Why would someone do that?

He isn't sure how he got down from his perch but Dick is crying on his parent's body, their blood soaking onto his costume front. The scream has finally makes its way from its place buried deep in the nine year old stomach. It's a sound of pure anguishes an misery.

Hands are grabbing at him now and he screams as he is dragged away from his family. He bites down on the arm that is holding him and is struck. This is the first time Dick Grayson has ever been hit by an adult. But he doesn't even care.

His life is over now, he knows this. His family is gone, the flying Grayson's are gone. His life is over now and there is nothing anyone can do…

Somewhere in the stands Bruce Wayne is frozen in horror with the sound of gunshots in his ears and shine of pearls in his mind…

A/N: I am proud of that last line!


	2. Together and Alone

Raising Robin

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Guys I think this is going to turn into one of my horrifically dark fan fictions. Also check out the poll on my profile to vote on which fanfiction should be updated

Chapter one: Together and Alone

The Batman stands on top of Wayne tower his cape blowing behind him. It's a freezing night, not that this is anything uncommon in Gotham. Beneath the cowl Bruce Wayne holds a heavy expression. He wonders where the boy is, Dick Grayson, what's happening to him.

Bruce remembers what happened three weeks ago so clearly. As clearly as the death of his own parents. How could he allow this to happen? He is the BATMAN! He is supposed to protect people, save people. He did this all to make sure no children would end up like he did.

And yet somewhere there is a child suffering. And he was there! He should have done something! He should have stopped it! He failed…again. Bruce throws his head up and screams.

Dick Grayson wipes blood off his cheek as he tries to get off the ground. Three weeks he's been at Gotham juvenile center and every day is hell. Now of course being one of the worst times because he's being beaten. This is something he is getting use to though.

Every kid here is bigger than Dick, and meaner. Dick isn't bad at all, he's sad. These kids' did bad things to be in this place. He hasn't done anything wrong, nothing at all. Or maybe he did. Yeah he had to have now that he thinks about it.

He should have stopped them from dying. He should have done something, saved them. Dick guesses that's why his circus family didn't take him back. He guesses that's why he's alone.

His train of thought is broken when a kick slams into his stomach. Dick cries out in pain and tries to curl into a ball. The pain seems endless but he blocks it out. There is so much more he is suffering with…

Dick slips his hand threw the food slot thanking good he is so flexible. His elbow gives a slight pop but he reaches the lock and the door opens. He runs down the halls not stopping for anything. The front door is locked but there's a glass window…there…

Dick slams his body through the glass. He is sent flying, flipping in the air. The landing is almost perfect but he stumbles and skids. His face scabs on the ground and so do his knees and hands. A single cry of pain escapes his lips before he is on his feet and running like hell.

The streets of Gotham are hallowed and the building harping above him. He doesn't care that he's scared out of his mind, he just runs.

His body is going without the consent of his mind, like somehow it knows where to go. And it does because after two hours Dick finds himself at the Gotham circus grounds. Dick pants and his heart breaks when he sees; everything is gone.

The tents, the animals, his family. It is all gone. The boy collapses into the first amongst the trash and dirk and cries. Everything falls down, like his parents did. He bawls, curling into himself. The tears aren't silent, their loud and violent. But no one cares. No one cares about Dick Grayson anymore.

Dick cries and wishes he had just died with his parents. Because everything is wrong now, everything hurts.

Suddenly darkness falls over him, or a heavier darkness than the one he is already in. Dick shifts to see a strong torso and cape of some sort around his body.

"Richard," a gruff voice mutters. "Come with me alright."

"No," Dick cries out pushing away. He tries to fly but trips and his wrist gives a small crack. He lets out a sob and curls up tightly. Batman approaches slowly.

"I won't go back there," Dick whimpers.

"No you won't," Batman agrees. "I have a friend who will take care of you if want." Dick states at the bat before giving a nod because he is far too tired to disagree. The batman takes him to the batmobile and Dick falls asleep. He secretly hopes he won't ever wake up.

A/N: My attempt to give the same old thing a new twist


	3. Waking Up In Wayne Manor

Raising Robin

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Well Young Justice is back and so Am I

Chapter Two: Waking In Wayne Manor

Dick Grayson's head is swimming. He has an aching pain in his temples that radiates to the back of his neck. Dick doesn't want to open his eyes because they feel too heavy. Everything is completely fuzzy and…warm. God he hasn't felt warm since his parent's died. It makes him wonder if he's dead…

"Well I'm glad you found him Bruce," A deep voice that Dick is certain he knows say. The second person, Bruce apparently, speaks next.

"I was visiting my parent's grave and he was there," 'Bruce' says. "It was luck really." That's not right, Dick thinks. Batman found him, not someone named Bruce.

"Jim," Bruce says. "Someone who's been though what Richard has shouldn't have to stay at a horrid place like that detention center. If it's alright he can stay here." Richard listens intently to what comes next.

"I agree," Gordon says. "I was disgusted that he was allowed to be place with criminals. If you're willing to take him in I would sleep much better at night."

"Then he'll stay here," Bruce says. "G'night Jim."

"Call me and tell me how he is in the morning," Gordon says clapping Bruce on the shoulder. "Good Night Bruce."

Dick lays with his eyes shut wondering if he really doesn't have to go back to the detention center. it seems too good to be true. Of course he doesn't know who 'Bruce' is, but he guess if Batman brought him here the man has to be good. But Dick doesn't like Batman anymore.

He uses to like Batman a lot. Papa would read about all the superheroes in the newspaper and Batman was always Dick's favorite. Sure Superman seemed like the nicest, but Batman never shows off. He just saves people with no glory. But batman isn't a hero, because he didn't save his parents. They died in Gotham, BATMAN'S city, and he didn't. He didn't save them. They are dead and Dick is alone.

Despite the fact that his eyes are squeezed shut Dick can feel tears slip from the corners of his eyes. He's alone now. No mama, no papa. Small sobs slip out of his clenched mouth. He's fighting back a deep sobbing, fit.

Dick feels himself spiraling into a void of pure loneliness but that stops when a hand brushes his bangs aside and touches his forehead. At first he wants to panic and push it away until he realizes it's just someone feeling for a fever.

"Oh dear," an accented voice, British Dick thinks, chides. "Fever's still high." Dick finally forces his eyes open and finds himself staring at an elderly man. He is dressed in a fine suit with gloves, like a butler. Dick didn't even know Butlers were in real life, he always thought they were just in books and movies. Dick just stares at the man in confusion.

"Master Richard," the man says. "I'm glad to see you're awake. I am Alfred Pennyworth, I work for Mr. Wayne."

"A-are you a butler," Dick's voice is raspy and his throat hurts. Alfred smiles warmly, it makes Dick feel strangely safer. He likes his man.

"Who is Bruce," Dick asks, feeling comfortable enough with Alfred to inquire. The elderly man smiles.

"Bruce Wayne," Alfred says. "You met him once before, I believe." Dick's blue eyes go wide as the memory returns. Bruce Wayne was at his parent's funeral. His circus family said Mr. Wayne had paid for the Funeral.

"Is he going to send me back to the detention Center," Dick asks nervously.

"Mr. Wayne was," Alfred stops when the door to dark room opens slightly and a man steps in. it is a tall, dark haired man. He is huge. Not fat huge, Dick thinks, but strong huge. He seems as nervous as Dick feels.

"I had intended," the man, Dick recognizes him as Mr. Wayne, starts. "For you to live here if you wish." Dick blinks. He isn't sure if he wants to stay here. This room is so big, it's kind of scary and it doesn't feel like a home at all. But he likes Alfred and he really doesn't want to go back to the detention center, not at all.

"I would like that," Dick says. He feels weirdly tried now and let's his eyes fall shut.

"God night Richard," Bruce says lightly. Both men walk out of the room and head to the grandfather clock.

"Well seems like we've gained a member of our tiny family," Alfred muses. "How do you feel sir."

"I haven't felt this confused as of what to do since my secretary tried explaining Jersey Shores to me," Bruce mutters. "But someone had to save him." Alfred clears his throat.

"I hope you realize it's not Batman he needs," the man says.

"That's what I was afraid of," Bruce mutters as he heads down to the bat cave.

A/N: Okay sorry about the shot at Jersey Shores but I got sick of writing everything so depressing and serious. Anyways with Young Justice being back and all I should be updating again. With the whole Jason being canon I need some daddybats and I had a feeling some other people would be too. Well hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Uncertain Attempts

Raising Robin

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Okay I'm very confused as to whether I still like young justice or not but Batman still is and always will be my passion. I promise I will try to update more often now.

Chapter Three: Uncertain Attempts

When Dick awoke for a second time the fog in his head has somewhat cleared though he still feels dizzy. The boy sits up carefully and looks around the massive room as the memories of last night come flooding back. He's free from that hell hole now and now he's living with Bruce Wayne the richest man in Gotham. Dick isn't quite sure what to make of this.

"Master Richard," Dick turns to see Alfred, Bruce's butler, standing in the doorway. "Glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Dick says shyly. Alfred enters the room and sets a tray on Dick's lip. The tray holds chicken noodle soup and tea. Dick can't help but smile at the gesture of kindness, it's one a few he's gotten in what feels like forever. Alfred pulls up a chair and sits beside the bed as Dick eats slowly.

"Where is Mr. Wayne," Dick asks carefully.

"He decided to work from home today," Alfred says. "He's quite concerned about you." Dick blinks owlishly and twists his hands in the bed sheets.

"I don't want to cause him any trouble," Dick says carefully. Alfred frowns and rest his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Master Richard," Alfred says in a comforting voice. "If he saw you as trouble he never would have taken you in." The butler stands from his seat.

"I'm going to inform Master Bruce you're awake," Alfred leaves with one last smile. Dick settles against the head board and finishes his meal.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Alfred enters Bruce's study to find the man working at his desk. The frustrated look on his face cues Alfred in to the fact its paper work instantly. Bruce raises his head to see his butler.

"Master Richard is awake," Alfred says. Bruce nods his head.

"Good," Bruce says.

"He already fears he's a burden on you," Alfred says carefully. "It's troubling Master Bruce." The last Wayne frowns heavily and sighs.

"How did I screw up already," Bruce asks.

"He's just unsure of what to make of all this," Alfred offers. "He needs understanding and comfort. Not so different from what you need if I do so recall." Bruce stands up from his desk.

"How can you always be right," Bruce asks.

"Years of training sir," Alfred says as he exits the room. Bruce does the same as he walks down the long hall toward the room he gave to Dick, the room that was his as child. It was some kind of gesture to Dick, to show him that he is in fact welcome here. Seems that has failed though.

Bruce steps into the room to see Dick rubbing at his eyes and biting his lip. Bruce can tell he's fighting back tears. The boy looks up and quickly tries to hide the oncoming tears. Bruce carefully steps into the room and sits down on the side of the bed. He wants to hug the child, but he hasn't done that in so long he's afraid he'll break the skinny boy.

"I'm sorry," Dick says quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Bruce says calmly. "I know how much this hurts and if you need to cry, than cry." Dick stares at Bruce with wide, blue eyes and without warning launches himself into Bruce's chest and cries. He clings to the man's suit which probably cost more than everything his parents owned.

Bruce is shocked and without a clue how to react. Now he remembers what Alfred said the night before: _He doesn't need batman. _Bruce closes his eyes and places one of his massive hands on Dick's head. Bruce is scared, but he knows Dick is too. Bruce rest his head on top of Dick's; he's not going to mess this up, he's going to make this better if it kills him.

A/N: I always imagined Bruce trying so hard but at the same time not really knowing what he was doing. He'd try though, I truly believe that.


	5. Background

Raising Robin

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Okay guys I am officially back! The updates will be fairly slow still because I have school and a lot of personal projects I need to work on and such but I will try to update at least one or two stories a week. You can all thank the lovely Reyna for this because their reviews are what pushed me to finish my work

Chapter four: Background

To say Dick Grayson is unsure of what to do with him would be a grand understatement. Now living with billionaire Bruce Wayne would be most kids dream but for Dick it is a new kind of nightmare. Of course Bruce is an extremely nice man who has been nothing but giving towards the young orphan but Dick still isn't sure how to interact with the man.

Needless to say Bruce is floating on same boat as Dick. While every fiber of his mind told him to rescue the boy from the hell hole he was in, he is completely lost. Aside from saving them as Batman, Bruce never really interacts with children. At least Dick isn't sick anymore, that's something at least.

Dick finds himself wandering the halls of the Wayne manor while Bruce is at work. It's not so much that he's bored, just at a loss of what to do with himself. If he was in a better place (mentally so to speak) he would probably attempt to jump from the banister to the chandelle, but now is not the time.

The young boy somehow, this day, found his way into Bruce's study which is now empty with the man at work. Dick settles on of the red couches and stares at the fire place now across from him. The study is really more like a small library than an office. Tall book shelves line the walls and a dark oak wood desk is just slightly back from the far wall. Dick looks above the fire place and sees a painting of a little boy, around his age, and a man and a woman that Dick can only assume are his parents.

Dick stares at the painting when it occurs to him the little boy looks like a very young Bruce. The boy stands a gets closer to the painting (Which is still pretty far away because the boy is very short).

"Master Wayne's parent," Dick jumps because he did not hear Alfred enter the room. The boy turns to see the butler smiling sadly from the doorway.

"Martha and Thomas Wayne," Alfred explains. "They died when Master Bruce was just a little bit younger than you are now."

"What happened," Dick asks looking heartbroken at Alfred. The man puts a gloved hand on the little boy's shoulder.

"They took Master Bruce to a movie one night and were mugged," Alfred explains. "The man killed them in front of Bruce and he was never caught." Dick's blue eyes go wide.

"I didn't know," Dick admits looking back at the picture. The man and the woman in the picture look so kind and caring; it doesn't seem fair that their dead just like his parents.

"I believe that is one of the reasons Master Bruce wants to care for you," Alfred says. "Because he knows better than anyone what you're going through and no child should have to suffer through that alone." Dick seems completely frozen in his thoughts until the sound of the front door opening.

Dick dashes out of the study and meets Bruce in the entrance room. The boy wraps his skinny arms as far around Bruce's waist as they will go (which isn't very far). Bruce is notably taken aback but regains himself and hugs Dick back with as much affection as he can muster in the single gesture.

"Hello Dick," Bruce smiles, running a massive hand over Dick's hair. Dick shakes his head and buries his face into the fabric of Bruce's suit.

"Thank you," the boy mumbles. "Thank you." Bruce gives Alfred a confused look but doesn't reject Dick or even question what is happening in this moment. The man simply accepts it, kneeling down to better embrace the child.

"You're welcome," Bruce smiles, resting his chin on Dick's hair. "You're always welcome."

A/N: Okay that was just something short and cheesy, hopefully things will pick up next chapter.


End file.
